<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by SamThatWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454988">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter'>SamThatWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lost items, Lost items soulmate au, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata crawled under his bed, the flashlight shining on all the stuff that he had collected from on his bed. He could only assume these were things that his soulmate had lost, as they never quite seemed to be the type of thing that Hinata would collect or own.</p><p>They were all rather odd things. A plastic fish from when he was younger, a gallon bucket, a small plastic volleyball, (Hinata liked that item the best, using it to play with his little sister when she was born) a container of apple seeds, an empty pepper shaker, and, this one confused him most of all, a spare shirt that said "One Man Army." The t-shirt was the most recent.</p><p>Hinata's flashlight went over the items, and his brow furrowed when he couldn't spot the large teddy bear he kept on his bed at all times.</p><p>He groaned, slamming his head against the edge of his bed. He stood up, quickly heading towards Natsu's room, searching around for the bear.</p><p>"Where is it..." He mumbled, sighing. "Did mom take it...?"</p><p>"Your soulmate has it!" Natsu piped up, giggling.</p><p>Hinata whines. "I don't want my soulmate to have it! Then I won't be able to sleep!"</p><p>"Here, take one of mine!" The little girl offered her big brother a small bunny rabbit, smiling so wide that Hinata almost felt bad when he pushed it away from him. Almost.</p><p>"Then you won't be able to sleep either." Hinata frowns. "I'm not taking it, Natsu."</p><p>Natsu pouts. "Haven't you met your soulmate yet, nii-chan?"</p><p>Hinata shakes his head. "No! Nothing! I don't even know what you're supposed to do to find your soulmate! Are they just wearing something or carrying something around?!" The more Hinata spoke, the more frantic his voice got.</p><p>Natsu's bottom lip trembled, and Hinata froze.</p><p>"Natsu, please don't cry, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Natsu wailed.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hinata picked up the shirt sitting under his bed. He unfolded it, holding it out in front of him, staring at the ink sitting on the shirt. He rubbed his fingers over it, a slightly tingly feeling running through his fingers. Maybe this was the magic that so many people talked about. He wanted to keep it forever, let his fingers crawl every time he touched it. Hinata pressed the shirt up to his nose, taking a deep sniff of it.</p><p>The faint scent of cleaning solution hit Hinata's nose, and Hinata smiles, quickly pulling the shirt over his bare chest. Hinata smiles, the tingling sensation all over his chest, back and shoulders, and he hugged it close to him. Hinata slipped on his uniform over it, humming to himself as he got ready for the rest of the day.</p><p>He suddenly regretted wearing the shirt when he realized he had to wear it biking to school and the possibility of wearing the scent away with his sweat terrified Hinata. He was slowly getting attached to it, but as he mounted his bike he suddenly felt as if it didn't matter. That everything was going to be good today, and nothing was going to wrong.</p><p>Hinata rides faster as the burst of warmth and good vibes kept him moving, grinning as he rides his bike to Karasuno. He stops his bike, skipping into the club room to change early. Hinata bounced in, pulling on his exercise clothes before running to the gym and attempting to stop one of Kageyama's wild serves. The ball bounced off of his arms, and he fell backward onto the gym floor with a thud.</p><p>"Hey, get out of the way, dumbass Hinata! That could've hit." Kageyama was angry at him, per usual.</p><p>"I got it! I got it!" Hinata jumps up, looking around the gym for the ball.</p><p>"You didn't get it, dumbass," Kageyama growled. "You hit a home run."</p><p>"I'll go get it..." Hinata pouted, heading off of the court to grab the ball.</p><p>"Idiot," Kageyama growled, picking up another ball and going to serve. Someone stepped into the gym, and the hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stood on edge. Kageyama serves the ball again, and the person rushes past Hinata, and his attention is only focused on the boy.</p><p>Hinata caught a glimpse of the boy's shirt.</p><p>"One match for a Thousand"</p><p>It seemed like a replacement shirt. Hinata's eyes stared at the back of the boy as he made a perfect receive, his eyes widening as he felt the shirt on his skin tingle as if itching to go back.</p><p><em>Go back to where?</em> Hinata almost asked, but the answer hit him in the head like a fire truck.</p><p>Go back to its owner.</p><p>The boy drapes his jacket over his shoulder, smiling as Kageyama marveled at him.</p><p>Hinata couldn't drop the shock from his face, walking up to the boy in front of him, standing tall. The boy was shorter than him, but that didn't matter. His thoughts were swirling like a hurricane, and all he could do was turn around to show the boy the back of his shirt.</p><p>The boy blinked, before laughing. "That's where my favorite shirt went!"</p><p>Hinata smiles, the burst of energy shooting through him once more. "I have a few more items that you lost a while ago."</p><p>The boy laughs. "Wow. I found your bear-"</p><p>Hinata slaps his hands over the boy's mouth, desperately shushing him.</p><p>The boy grins, and Hinata takes his hands back. "Right. The name's Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu!"</p><p>Hinata smiles. "Hinata Shoyo!"</p><p>Nishinoya shakes his hand. "Nice! Let's meet up this weekend, giving our stuff back!"</p><p>Hinata giggles. "I'm sure my family would love to meet you!"</p><p>Nishinoya smiles. "Can't wait, Shoyo!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>